Nameless
by BadWolfAlchemist
Summary: The one you're born with, the one you're given, and the one you give yourself. what happens when you lose the only two that you are aware of? while one is fighting with the Fullmetal Alchemist, what of her older sister? "shall I grant your wish?" (might become a Watanuki/OC story, and rated T Just in case)
1. Prolouge

**Lyra: okay, anyone who has read 'Lost In The Gates' will more then likely recognise this prologue...only this time it's in MY POV!**

**Kate: good for you-**

**Lyra: AHHH! get out of my screen time!**

**Kate: I thought that I was suppose to be the immature one...not you.**

**Me: GUYS! SHUT UP! anyway, I do not own xxxHOLiC, only Lyra Maxwell and her relatives (and the gate transmutation)**

Prologue

I sighed as I finished my video game for only the hundredth time, why couldn't I find some sort of home in Japan where they make anime? I started up a new game that I had never gotten board of, Kingdom hearts BBS, it was the first game that had made me have a fan-girl crush on one of the characters, I mentally laughed at my self for thinking that maybe is I wish hard enough Ventus will save me from this place. curse my younger self and her naiveness.

"_Katelyn!" _I jumped a little when I heard my step-mother call for my little sister. ah geez, was she sitting in the rain again? I face palmed when I heard the door open and close silently. I turned to look behind me making eye contact with-

"_Katelyn Abigail Maxwell!" _I cringed at the sound of our step mothers voice. _"Where have you been?!" _I paused my game and sent a nervous look at the two of them

"in my room" Katie answered dryly, _sis what the hell are you doing?!_ I thought as Sarah turned red with anger and the next thing I heard was a slap and a hand going across my little sisters face. I let out a surprised yelp and a sudden rush of anger.

"We both know that's a lie, you were out in the rain again weren't you?!" my sister shot our step-mother a cold glare and ducked under a another incoming slap.

"Look, you can't stop me from doing things I like, I'll end up doing them anyway" Kate growled. I attempted to sneak away to my room during this so I could grab something to knock the old woman out.

"Katelyn, you are a 13 year old girl, maybe you should wake up and face the fact that now that your father is dead, I'll be the one taking care of you!" she sighed before turning to me making my breath hitch "Lyra Abigail Maxwell, you are grounded from your games" I gave a confused eyebrow, grounding me from my games? really? that's the best she could come up with?

"HEY!" Kate yelled causing me and our step-mom to turn to her "Lyra has nothing to do with this!" she screamed at her "don't pick on the one who didn't do anything, you son of a bitch!"

"Well promise me you will never go out in the rain again, and she will be ungrounded" she said sweetly reminding me way to much of umbridge from harry potter...and with that thought the umbridge in AVPS went into my mind making me force back a laugh.

Katie snarled before looking at her feet and answering "...fine" she muttered walking passed her and going to her room, I quickly followed her with a roll of my eyes.

while I sat down on the bed, my little sister angrily looked through her hidden movie racket, more the likely to fond something interesting to calm her nerves.

"Kate..." I thought as she glanced over to me "what would happen, if we got sent on the street? would we be better off then?" I thought with a sigh as I felt Kate sit down next to me pushing her bangs out of her face to look at me.

"don't think like that, if anything I want to be bad ass like Edward Elric and burn these horrid memories to ashes, that, or ranting about how I'm not short" I blinked for a moment '_did I say all that out loud?_' I thought before I started laughing.

"But sis, you are shorter than me-" I started before Kate cut me off with a cold glare.

"_I'm not short!" _she muttered clearly annoyed as I only laughed harder.

"I know that your having an Ed moment sis, Speaking of Ed, can we watch Fullmetal Alchemist? Brotherhood please" in truth, I wanted to watch xxxHOLiC, but due to the fact that we have not finished FMAB I thought 'what the hell'?

Kate started to grin, probably due to the fact that she was developing a fan girl crush on Ed, she might not even know it yet be trust me, she has. "no problem-o" she said as she pulled out her movie rack again and pulled out Fullmetal alchemist brotherhood and put in the final disk.

"You sure you want to see this Edward clone?" I asked mysteriously as Katelyn rolled her eyes, it's a running joke the two of us have, she sometimes calls me a Sakura clone due to the fact that my hair style looks a lot like her's only my hair is longer and I dyed the bangs red. I call her a Ed clone because of her personality, she was like Ed before she even became a FMA fan!

"I am not a Edward clone!" she shot back giving me a death glare.

"Short, knows a bit of martial arts, dislikes milk-" I started counted off.

"Shut up, lots of people hate milk, I only know how to avoid attacks, AND I'M NOT SHORT!" she yelled the last part making me burst out laughing and I think she called me a traitor under her breath. well it is true, I can betray her...mentally.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE!" Kateyln yelled in a way kinda like Ed did at the end of the final episode making me die of laughter.

"You are soooo Edward Elric's clone" I teased making her happy self vanish and be replaced by a 'I'm going to kill you' kind of mood.

"I said before and I'll say it again, I. am. Not. a. Edward. Clone!" she yelled at me but her face while saying that only was making me laugh harder.

"true, you don't have blond hair or gold eyes, hey! Say that again in your mimic voice!" I said between laughs even as she 'death glared' at me before she turned left and it looked like something caught her eye because her 'evil' atmosphere was gone and was replaced by one of curiosity.

"What is it...?" I asked as she walked up to a suet case- no...our fathers suet case and picked up what looked like a piece of paper.

"A transmutation circle...?" she mumbled. I gasped and took the paper out of her hands and started reading the things on the back of the paper.

"_Gate Transmutation: a rare form of alchemy, lost because of how few people survive this transmutation, it is the only alchemy people on the other side can use, we still do not know exactly what this transmutation does, but if someone does do this transmutation, I swear, please do it only at your own risk- Hamato Maxwell._

_ps: when you finished the transmutation, please burn the paper in the middle for good luck._

_pss: please don't die on me!_

_ppss: if my daughters have found this then I am sorry for hiding this away from you two."_ I read. it only took us a moment before we turned to each other and grinned.

"You want to see if it works?" she asked me only making me smile more.

"hell's yeah!" I yelled back at her as I took my way to the door _'it's not like it's going to work anyway'_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"_I don't know~"_

_"Where you're going, or when you're coming home~"_

_"I left the keys under the mat to our front door~"_

_"For one more chance to hold you close"_

_"I don't know~_

_"Where you're going~"_

_"Just get yourself back home" _Me and Katelyn sang as I drew the transmutation circle while Katelyn got the knife and the lighter.

"Ly? You done the circle yet?" I jumped at the sudden sound of my sister but turned and smiled at her as she pulled out the knife, I winched at the reminder about Kates scar _is this really worth it?_ I thought.

"Lyra, you sure you want to do this?" she asked me as if I was a child, I sucked up all the determination that I have '_if this does work...can we leave this place?_'.

"I'm not backing down at this point" I replied as I took the knife and quickly cut my finger a tiny bit. as a drop of blood fell onto the transmutation circle I winced "did it" I replied making Kate roll her eyes and let a drop of her own blood onto the transmutation.

as we got into our positions, Katie looked at me and for a moment I thought I saw the presents of fear in her eyes "You ready Ly?" she asked me.

"are you?" I teased as we both set our palms on the ground. Imagen my surprise when a huge golden light came shooting out of the ground. setting the lighter light on fire. making all of the lines of the transmutation set on fire. on Kates left side the fire hit the circle on her side making the small grams of sand left from our beach trips heat up and turn to glass and go to the center of the transmutation, then speed over to her right where water molecules in the air landed making a small puddle of water show up. the water boiled and then circled the outer lines. meanwhile on my left side the fire collided into the circle there making a small statue of a weapon that looked a lot like Fai's staff combined with Soaryan's blade. when the fire and water collided in the circle we made our sacrifices I knew we had done something wrong. it felt like my lungs where starting to fill with water, it felt like I was drowning...

"_**Eliza!"**_ My sister shouted before she was enveloped by flames and everything turned black...

_...and that was also the last time...that I ever heard my real name._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I was coughing that's for sure, it felt like I had gone underwater a little bit to long. I probably have because I felt my clothing cling onto me while my hair let drips of water come down my face. once the coughing stopped I looked up only to find something- someone that made my heart stop.

"normally people that cross the gate leave a bit of there soul behind, but you got lucky and fell out of the transportation landing yourself here...the price of coming here is high but payable." a woman with a black and white dress and a black headdress on was standing in front of me spoke as I held onto my arm trying to use it for support.

"w-what is it?" I asked in a shaky breath.

"your name" I blinked for a moment, just my name? "and..." oh there is something else, my name seems a little bit under priced. "I want you to work for me" I blinked again, I'm no shop keeper but how is that equivalent?

"sorry if I'm being rude but...I don't see how this is equivalent" I stated giving her my best confused look.

"I'll be taking two of your names, the one you where given and the one you gave yourself for your existence in this world" I raised an eyebrow, if I have three names then what's the third? "and for working for me you can repay your debt for crossing worlds" I looked at her strangely.

"but the tsubasa group didn't have to work for you, you took- or will take-" she cut me off

"I would prefer not to know my future thank you" I realised what she was getting at and looked to the ground muttering an apology "the reason I'm taking your name and giving you work is because people from your dimension where never meant to cross other dimensions, if you where to exit my shop then your very existence would blink out like a light" I grabbed the trunk of a cherry blossom tree and stood up.

"take it" I muttered "if I can exist then I'll be fine...but...what about my little sister?" I asked the woman who smiled slightly.

"she will be fine, I have yet to receive payment from her" the woman waved her hand to reveal my real name and the nick-name that Katelyn gave me before they faded away from not only in front of me but my memory as well. "because the time of other dimensions is different, it might take a while for others to forget your name" the rain stopped and I looked up only to find that there was no clouds in the sky.

"the foxes marriage" I muttered as my homoculi-like eyes faced the woman again when I saw her mouth open.

"seeing as how it would be strange for a nameless girl wandering around, your birth name is the name you will be using from now on." I raised an eyebrow.

"isn't that the same as the one we are given from our parents?" I asked. the woman only chuckled

"no, our birth names are the names we are unaware of, the one we got at birth before being named by our loving parents" I nodded slowly, I think I understand that "your eyes are the gateway to the soul, and in our soul is our birth name. look into your soul and find your name"

I closed my eyes and focused on finding my name, eventually I found a S followed b it stopped for a moment before it started agai I. my eyes shot open "Sakura Hikari" I found myself saying and looked at the woman.

"well done, from this point on you would be wise to use your birth name...Sakura Hikari" The woman smiled "you may call me Yuuko, however I am sure that you already knew that" I smiled back before Yuuko lost her serious atmosphere and handed me a apron. "your work starts now, so get to it" I sighed with a smile still on my face.

I have a LOT of work to do.

**when I can I'll be working on Lyra/Sakura's story and also you know how in every dimension there is a clone of us? Lyra is the Sakura of this world (or that fan fiction world if you prefer)**


	2. Inevitable

**Sakura: yawn...do I have to do the disclaimer?**

**Yuuko: yes. if not, then this story will be removed and so will your ****existence**

**Sakura: O.o BADWOLDALCHEMIST DOES NOT OWN XXXHOLIC OR ANYTHING ELSE!**

**Watanuki: no need to shout, and she does sort of own you.**

**Sakura: oh yeah...only I'm more like the Sakura from the tsubasa chronicles from earth and with different hair and a different voice actor (Trina Nishimura)- anyway, to the plot!**

chapter 1: The Inevitable

(Sakura's POV)

I made a little note book a little while ago back in my world saying the transcript for all the animes I like, I still had like 20 pages left so I used a few for a check list for living in this universe, find somewhere to live (Yuuko is letting me sleep here until I can afford a home), find a school to go to (check), find the people who showed up in the show (or just CLAMP characters in total), and find out if I can see spirits (check). so I only have two things checked off, so at the moment I am momentarily homeless. Yuuko found my check list and told me to keep my note book hidden away from Watanuki when he shows up.

my clothes have been changed while I have been here, I was able to create a sort of Maka Albarn outfit. I had a black sweater that was longer in the back along with a red skirt and a green tie with a yellow shirt that was sort of covered by my sweater. my hair was still longish and brown only my red bangs had been altered to look more like my hair turned from brown to pink to red making it look more realistic...or anime-ish...but it looked even more like the Sakura from tsubasa...am I her other dimensional twin or something?

I starting humming 'nineteen' as I walked back to the shop with a bit of bread in my mouth. I was about to enter the shop when I saw a mess of black hair and a familiar school uniform lying on the ground. I took the last bite of my bread as I walked over to him. "finally" I muttered.

I saw that other people run off from the boy on the ground, I found it funny how no one had any colour...It's kinda like in soul eater, if your not important to the plot then your colour-less

"you alright?" I asked as he looked at me from his spot of the ground in confusion as I had one of my hands out while the other one was holding the food I had gotten from the store.

Watanuki took my hand and slowly got up, I felt a tick mark grow on my head as my 'Edward Elric' as I call it got annoyed, he was about three heads taller the me. "yeah...fine..." he turned to look at the fence then back to me "you don't live here do you?" he asked me

I shook my head "no, it's more like my part-time job that I have, been working here for a week now." I told him as I started walking inside "see yeah!" I called to him as I walked over to the shop hearing steps behind me, I didn't have to turn around to know that Watanuki was being pulled in by the shop.

the doors opened and Maru and Moro asked in unison_"would you like to come in now?" _they saw me and started cheering "_Sakura is here! Sakura is here!_" I laughed at them as I gave them some of the food that I had. I walked inside hearing the protests of Watanuki

I opened the door to Yuuko's room to find her in position for meeting Watanuki, only there was a bottle of Sake next to her couch "geez, I still cant believe you still have a full functioning liver. you really need to know how to pace yourself once in a while" I warned her as I picked up the bottle and took it to the kitchen dropping off the food I picked up then heading back to the main room when I heard Yuuko start talking

"because this is inevitable. you came here to inquire about something" the door opened revealing Watanuki who did not realise I was there.

"inevitable...?" Watanuki asked as Yuuko finally looked at him "this isn't inevitable, I shouldn't be here! just happened to be running by your place when I tripped so I put my hand up against the fence and then something weird happened to me, then I asked myself where in the world am I? then all of a sudden my legs started moving on their own and I couldn't do anything to control them!" I just looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he waved his arms around to try and explan what was going on "I realised this sounds a little bit strange but it's true" he finished

"a little bit strange...?" I muttered a bit confused. how would that be a little bit strange for someone who had no idea what was going on.

"the fence is a barrier of sorts" Yuuko explained only making Watanuki even more confused.

"well anyway...I think I'll be going now...sorry to disturb you" he turned to leave before Yuuko stopped him.

"may I see the object in you pocket?" Yuuko asked when Watanuki's back was turned. He looked over to Yuuko who was slowly getting up a little bit "quickly please" Watanuki looked over to the woman with a skeptical glare before he dug in his pockets and pulled out a gold watch that had two birds on the cover. "and your name?"

"huh...?"

"I asked you for your name" Yuuko repeated

"kimihero Watanuki" the main protagonist told her. Prophet April First, strange name.

"is it true that you were born on April first Watanuki?" Yuuko asked him making him jump

"HEY! WHAT THE-?! HOW COULD YOU KNOW THAT?!" Watanuki exclaimed with his arms in the air and one let lifted a bit off the ground. I guess she knew that because of his last name, or was it because he told her the first time he was here?

"_watanuki, watanuki, born on April first! Watanuki, Watanuki, born on April first!_" the two girls sang making me jump a little.

"so that is your birthday" Yuuko said once she looked away from the watch.

"I...umm...yeah, that is when I was born" Watanuki said with a light (and poorly drawn) blush.

Yuuko laughed "what a foolish boy, I cant believe you actually told a complete stranger your real name and birthday!" she laughed a bit harder

"hey your the one who guessed it I told you nothing!" Watanuki pointed at her.

"by telling an enemy your name you give them an opportunity to capture your soul, and if they then learn your birthday, they can find a way to the paths of your timeline" I spoke up feeling a bit left out making Watanuki jump. "and for the record you did tell her your name"

"are you...an enemy?" Watanuki asked almost fearfully at me as I gave him a sly smirk.

"it depends what you want me to be, friend or foe?" he gulped and then I gave him a teasing smile "even if I was a enemy I wouldn't know how to do any of that stuff anyway" now he just sweat dropped as I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"why? do you want to know MY name?" Yuuko asked him glaring at me a little bit as if to say 'don't steal my lines!' I only gave her a sheepish chuckle

"no thanks I'm good" Watanuki said as though he was being sarcastic

"Yuuko Ichiyhara" Yuuko said as the two little girls hugged her arms (I cannot spell Japanese names for my life!)

"and she tells me anyway" Watanuki stated looking at the forth wall.

"naturally it's an alias" Yuuko said mockingly as she turned her head around and had her hand on the side of her cheek like she was telling a secret.

cue mister anime freak out "SO WHY TELL ME AT ALL?!" I chuckled making him give me a menacing glare that I snuffled my laughter at

"and these girls are maru and maro. of course there full names are marudashi and marodashi. cute names huh?" Yuuko said in order to the devil girl and the angel girl.

"not if you know the meaning of them..." I muttered remembering when I had read the translations in the back of the manga...what do Japanese people think when coming up with names?! (no offence)

"why should I care?!" Watanuki asked with his teeth suddenly spiked like a shark (or Soul's teeth if you get the reference) "alright, I think I've had enough of this!" he dramaticly held his hand out "it was very name to meet all of you" obvious sarcasm

"your leaving?" Maru asked with sadness clear in her voice "your leaving?" Maro repeated after her...sister? are they even related?

"yeah..." Watanuki dragged out the word before both of us heard the sound of the doors closing. He looked to his only exit only to find it closed on him.

"I told you, this is inevitable" Yuuko stated eerily "this little meeting? it had to happen. and it was _always _going to happen like this." she paused for a moment "I can see that you do not understand" Maru and Maro got a bowl of water to bring to Yuuko's feet, she keeled on the ground and placed some sort of plate on the water that had an eye in the middle (was anyone else reminded of Fullmetal Alchemist at this point?)

"_kimihero Watanuki, from the day you were born you've always been different from those around you_" Yuuko's hair started to gently flow around her as though she was surrounded by a gentle breeze "_and for as long as you can remember this difference has always followed you, it is born into your family, and it comes from a world very unlike this one_" watanuki gulped, "_your secret is...you are able to see spirits_" Yuuko's hair started to go everywhere "_this is because of the blood that if flowing through your veins, it is that blood, Watanuki, that pulls the spirits to you. _"

"but...why?" Watanuki asked with a very small quiver in his voice.

"_the reason lives in your blood Watanuki_"

"It lives in my blood?" Watanuki asked clearly confused.

"_you understand now? there is no such thing as __coincidence_" that gentle breeze that was flowing in Yuuko's hair stopped and her voice went back to normal "and now of course I'll be keeping your watch"

Watanuki did a rather graceful bow making me jump at the sudden action "what the hell?!" he tried to take his watch back from Yuuko only to fail as she snatched it away "why should I let you keep my watch?!" 'because that watch holds more then you would think of' I thought remembering a moment in the manga which I'm not going to reveal because this chapter has way to many spoilers in it already.

"why as payment naturally" she pulled out a black box that had a red flower painted on the top and placed his watch inside "when a service is rendered a compensation is necessary to complete the transaction, and the payment must be of equal value to the services, it can nether be too much nor to little, there can be no deficiency nor access, only perfect balance, and equivalence." kinda figured "or harm will be done" no, really? this is anime, I was expecting the world to be filled with teddy bears and candy. at least it's not that anime where everyone dies at the end.

"harm to whom?" Watanuki asked as Yuuko placed a hand on his cheek

"harm throughout the universe, and harm to the soul. they both require a balance" Yuuko explained a realisation flew into Watanuki's face

"but I didn't ask anything of you and I didn't get anything from you!" Watanuki exclaimed doing a weird dance that made me question his sanity.

"girls please put this away" Yuuko said to Maro and Maru handing the box with our watches in them

"_kay_" they both responded as the ran past us both holding the box

"hey! hey, give that back!" Watanuki yelled as he tried to run after the two girls only to trip and fall flat on his face "WHAT KIND OF PLACE IS THIS?!" he groaned in pain

"it's my shop" Yuuko responded making Watanuki glare at her

"your shop?!" he growled in annoyance

"yeah, didn't I tell you that I worked here part time?" I asked him as Yuuko took over.

"the merchandise here is...wishes" Watanuki had gotten on his knees to look at her

"it's a wish granting shop!" Maru explained as she and her darker twin hopped from behind the now open door "_this shop can grant almost anything!_" "if our mistress approves!" Maro finished

"and I take my payment" Yuuko stated as she breathed smoke in Watanuki's face, making him wave his hand to get the smoke out of his face "it's an exchange you see, the payment must be equal to the wish" okay, that's it! I'm gonna make the biggest FMA reference!

"humankind cannot gain anything without giving something in return, to obtain something of equal value must be lost, this is alchemy's law of equivalent exchange-" it might just be me but I thought that I heard the music from FMA before watanuki cut me off

"what does alchemy have to do with any of this?!" Watanuki asked me with a glare.

"it's in a book I read once, just reminded me of that" I shrugged a him unaffected by the glare.

"she is right, I would need something that's equal value, I could for example...take someone's soul" she whispered making a blue soul circle around Watanuki's head as he opened his mouth

"_**you would take someone's SOUL!?**_" he cried out fearfully turning pale as he tried to get away from Yuuko doing some kind of drunken crab move. Me, Yuuko, Maro, and Maru just laughed

"funny, you look like a drunken crab!" I laughed as I saw Watanuki shiver in fear.

"your gonna kill me!?" he asked practically horrified as a shiver came over him and his voice change for a moment.

"oh please, would you just calm down, death is a very heavy thing, I have to interest on killing anyone" Yuuko reassured him.

"it's heavy?" Watanuki muttered confused then looked at me and I only walked over and sat down next to him putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"if she killed anyone I would not hesitate in striking her down, or at least knocking her unconscious...or more then likely run away" I told him failing to make a joke but he cracked a small smile that I couldn't tell if he was frowning or smiling.

"yes there's no point really" Yuuko told him clearly hearing what Watanuki muttered.

"in what?" he asked looking at Yuuko still suspicious

"in ending someone's life." she stated as though it was obvious "death, it can be overwhelming in ways on the universe" she closed her eyes as though she was reviewing a memory "those who know don't kill." she finished

"but you take souls!" Watanuki yelled nervously

"the word soul can also refer to something very precious to a person. in exchange for granting a wish I expect something equal in return, but there's no need to kill anyone" she put her hand out and started waving it as though she was patting something "you feel better now?"

"I have no wishes that need granting!" he waved his arms almost hitting me in the face.

"but aren't you thinking It would be nice not to see them? your thinking how great it would be if they weren't drawn to you?" Yuuko asked

"no, I'm not" Watanuki lied...badly... and I saw a smirk grow in the corner of his lips

"your smiling, they say when you smile in a lie anyone can detect that you are lying, I didn't even need to see the smirk you pulled to know that was a lie" I told him with a smirk-smile reaching my face as I poked his. he attempted to glare at me but the smallest smile was almost on his lips, and maybe a blush, not sure.

"I can make them leave" now he's listening

"you can do that?" he asked with his eyes narrowed

"I haven't once seen a time when she failed to grant someone's wish" I told him as Maro sat down beside me

"when mistress says something can be done..." Maru sat down beside Watanuki to continue "then it most certainly can" she finished

"Is that really true...?" Watanuki asked Yuuko who smirked lightly

"do you enjoy their constant presents?" she asked and I cut in once again.

"probably not" I muttered remembering seeing him rolling on the street before we came inside the shop

"well no..." he looked at his hand for a moment "lately I've been thinking more and more about how nice it would be if I could just get rid of them all" he set down his hand and looked and me with sad eyes "it would feel so good to be free"

"so that is your wish then?" Yuuko asked and she was met with silence before Watanuki sighed

"yes" he answered

"now I know your true wish so shall I grant it?" she asked making Watanuki's eyes widen "but first the payment"

"what do you want my soul?!" Watanuki asked suddenly up in Yuuko's face. 'how did he do that?' I thought confused.

"I did tell you that this is a shop" Yuuko pointed out

_"it's a shop! it's a Shop!" _the two girls chanted.

"and what about my watch huh?" Watanuki asked seeing as how he thought that would count, Yuuko only smacked his hand away

"that was that and this is this" she responded making me have to think about that sentence for a bit

"_that was that and this is this!_" the girls chanted again

watanuki put both of his hands in front of him, or as I like to call it 'the denied pose' "NO." he stated

"I don't accept cancellations" translation: you are so screwed

"I didn't want to be here in the first place!" he cried out annoyed as steam came out around him

"why don't you work for me?" fate has been activated, sorry my friend get ready to work like a slave.

"huh?!" was heard from me as if I didn't catch that.

"you can work for me here at my shop! and when you've done sufficient labour to counter balance you debt to me, I'll grant your wish" I still need to repay my debt to her...

"_part-timer!_" Maru and Maro yelled from behind me making me jump and quickly started dancing around Watanuki "_part-timer! part-timer!_" they sang. I half expected them to sing 'slave! slave! Yuuko has a slave!'

"we'll be celebrating your employment" she explained the fuss

"wait a second, I haven't even agreed to work for you!" Watanuki exclaimed but was ignored

"now you will be needing to get something for the party, we'll need a bunch of snacks and plenty of sake and maybe some coloured streamers and confetti! oh and could you get something from my warehouse for me?" damn talk about a slave driver...my part-timer party was about the same though.

"your warehouse? what exactly do you want me to get from there? if it's my party then WHY AM I DOING ALL THE WORK?!" Watanuki asked/shouted with the twins still dancing around him

"there's going to be a party guest there, I'm sure you'll find him" Yuuko told his as he just growled at her before he walked away to where ever the warehouse is.

"Yuuko, Watanuki came here before right?" I asked when he was out of ear shot "right after he had that incident at the crossroads" I added.

"yes, in order to let those children cross to another world he had to forget the incident and the names of his parents" I looked down.

"where their names erased like mine was?" I asked. Yuuko hesitated for a moment before she looked down a little bit

"yes" I smiled a little bit, but it was a pained smile.

"at least now I know how my sister will feel when she cant remember my name" I started to walk over to the kitchen to find a bottle of Sake for Mokona. when I came back I almost bumped into Watanuki holding a stuffed toy but narrowly avoided it as he handed the toy to Yuuko.

"hello Mokona" Yuuko greeted as the little stuffed animal yawned

"I slept well!" the Mokona responded as it stretched a little bit

"what where you sleeping in there for anyway?" Watanuki asked and I realised that I should be acting clueless so I learned in a and whispered "this is the party guest? I've never seen this little guy before!" I asked in his ear to which he responded as "apparently"

"um...for about three years I guess" Mokina replied for Watanuki's earlier question

"that's not what I meant!" he sighed annoyed

"Mokona, we're getting ready to throw a big party to welcome the new help, how bout it? you think your gonna be up for it?" Yuuko asked the stuffed doll thing who began to hop on her hands to reach my height and started cheering.

Watanuki just pointed at the little fluff ball "_this _is your idea of a party guest? what the heck is a Mokona?" he asked 'the world may never know' I mentally added laughing to myself.

"Mokona is Mokona, you would count them one Mokona, two Mokona, and then you would stop cause there's only two" 'wow try saying that five times fast' I thought "well, for now at least" I raised an eyebrow, that wasn't in the anime...

"_**That's suppose to be an answer?!**_" we both exclaimed, Watanuki clearly annoyed while I was just in confusion.

"and now could the three of you go shopping for us? I'll pay you back later okay?" Yuuko asked/demanded of us and I felt like I was being put under that spell thing from 'Code Geass' Mokona hopped on my shoulder startling me a bit because I wasn't expecting Mokona to ride on my shoulder.

"you want us to go shopping?" Watanuki said half of him glad that he was about to leave this weird house and the other side angry that he was taking orders from someone he hardly knows

"good luck, part-timers" oh yeah, getting good luck from her is never going to end well

"_part-timers!_" maru and maro chanted and while Watanuki just looked annoyed.

"okay! Fine! Whatever!" Watanuki sighed as we both left with me carrying the yellow bag with Mokona in it

"take care now!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"what kind of a women does she think that she is?! I mean normally I don't mind going shopping but when someone is practically shoving you against the door against your will then that really does change things, you know I didn't agree to be her slave!" Watanuki ranted clearly not liking Yuuko currently only making me sigh in annoyance of his ranting made me having to pick up speed because of the fact that he gained speed.

"hey! hold on speedy!" I called out as he finally slowed down when we got to the shop, he pulled out his wallet from the bag then looked over at me

"alright, lets just get this over with" Watanuki said as we went through the store not saying a word to each other. eventually we entered the vegetable section. I looked into the basket to see Mokona rubbing his head against a bit of meat muttering 'yum' over and over again.

I picked up a batch of celery and I looked at the prices "holy these things are expensive..." I placed the celery back down only for Mokona to hop on my shoulders

"but who cares? it's yummy!" it said as it pulled out the same batch of celery. Watanuki sighed

"okay, if that's how you feel about it then I'll buy it, but you had better eat every single bite you understand?" he demanded of the stuffed animal glaring at it. he paused for a moment before turning around, I looked behind him and saw the familiar look of a spirit. we left the shop only to find that the spirit had followed us out of the store

"I though she said she was going to grant my wish! but there following me just like always!" Watanuki muttered walking quickly as I tried to keep up.

I heard Mokona laugh a little bit "this is no time for you to be laughing!" I told the Mokona before a few girls passed us

"course, it would be better if I couldn't see them" a brunette spoke making Watanuki stop just to make sure he heard right, with that he decided to follow them "it's a heavy burden"

"...what's it like?" a girl who had her hair in a ponytail like mine only she had pitch black hair (who for now I'm calling Areth) asked

"yeah, and how long have you been able to see them, and why?" a girl who was also a blackette only her hair was smoother then the girls in the rest of the group (who is from this point called veronica) asked

the brunette shook her head "I don't really know, it's been like this for as long as I can remember" she let out a breathy laugh "you think I'm a freak now...don't you?"

a girl who looked to have the same hair style as the girl from transfiguration (destiny) spoke out this time "no! of course not! we would never think that!"

veronica tried to cheer her friend up "yeah! it must be really cool! I don't have any talents like that..." she muttered the last part

"it's not cool! ...everyday is painful..." the brunette muttered the last part as though she was in pain at the very moment

"how so?" Areth asked now worried for her friend

"...it's like having a terrible headache that you can never get rid of...and that's not all...I can hear there voices" this kind of makes me wonder what she sees are really spirits or if she's faking it. for Watanuki they just constantly annoy him.

"_**Voices?!**_" all of the girls said in unison now becoming a bit afraid

"their never very clear but I think the're screaming...like the're in constant agony, there's something else" 'what else?' I wondered

"maybe their angry?" Veronica suggested only making the brunette look to the ground

"of course they are! their still attached to this world but they've had to leave everyone they love behind!" the brunette pointed out

"aren't you ever scared?" Destiny asked "I know I'd be terrified!"

"yes" the brunette responded "but I have no choice, I'm the only one who can be there for them now...they say knowing me is like seeing a single light in otherwise complete darkness" that line just made me roll my eyes. she claims that she can see spirits and she is voiced by the same person who plays as Lust in FMA...Maka?! what is she doing here?!

"are there any here now?" Veronica asked fearfully as the brunette stopped

"yes"

with that word all of the girls gasped and took a step back from the brunette while she in question just grabbed her head and ran to the side of the street whimpering in pain.

"are you okay?!" "what happened?" "can we do anything to help?!" the three girls asked their friend

"I'm sorry...just give me a moment and I'm sure it'll pass..." the girl muttered holding her head

"is it because of something we said?" one of the girls asked but at this point I tuned them out for a small bit before I heard Watanuki speak up again

"excuse me," all of the girls looked at him "your going to be alright, there aren't any spirits possessing you or following you or anything. trust me your perfectly healthy nothings coming after you! certainly not spirits, so you have nothing to worry about-" he was interrupted

"shut up!" the girl exclaimed making me jump (wow I jump at everything don't I?) how could you know anything about what this is like?! everyday it's incredibly painful! I have to listen to moaning and screaming every second of my life! my body feels heavy my head throbs from the noise, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO I AM SOME OF THE TIME BECAUSE THEY'RE POSSESSING ME!" she was shouting now "I'VE HAD TO BEAR THIS ALL MY LIFE AND I DON'T THINK I CAN TAKE IT ANY MORE!"

the brunette whimpered in pain for a moment "Sayaka!" "oh no!" "just leave her alone!" "she's had to suffer so much, are you to blind to realise that this girl is special?!" Veronica and Areth told him

"no, it's okay, I'm alright" the brunette (apparently named Sayaka) reassured her friends.

"are you sure?" destiny asked

"yes...they've given me some peace for the moment" they wont just 'give you peace' you know "it's very difficult but sometimes I'm able to persuade them to let me rest for a while" Sayaka slowly got up to face Watanuki while I just looked at her thinking 'Maka, if you could see spirits that what do they look like?'

"I don't know who you are but it doesn't matter, a normal person like you could never understand them like me, you don't know what it means to suffer like this, so please leave me alone now! you should just be glad...that you cant see them" I looked over to Watanuki finding that the spirit that we had seen in the store was surrounding him. I then saw Mokona pop his head out of the yellow bag that I was carrying

"time for some food!" I heard Mokona say as he hopped out of the bag and in front of a meat shop

"Mokona!" I called out running after it with Watanuki following and bumping into Sayaka's shoulder and then the spirit left Watanuki and over to Sayaka.

"no, not her!" but it was too late, the spirit swallowed the girl and she was now surrounded by that said spirit.

I could hear the girl mutter "lets go" to her friends but the loudest thing I could hear was Mokina "Mokina is hungry! It's time to eat now! feed me! feed me!" I saw Sayaka's spirit looking back at Watanuki, laughing in his face.

Watanuki was silent for a moment as he looked at Sayaka with a look of pity "but why now?" and in the background Mokona was still chanting for food.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

(Watanuki's POV)

when we got back to Yuuko's shop she only looked at me and smiled while I narrowed my eyes at her "how was the shopping?" she asked calmly as Mokona hopped out of the bag

"Mokona is home!" the stuffed animal told her

"what's the matter? aren't you happy it's gone?" I glared harder at her

"you knew that would happen." I stated, my voice cold

"what would?" Yuuko asked acting like she didn't know a thing

"you knew it this whole time!" My voice had grown more firm

"I don't know what your talking about" she stated calmly making me finally snap

"you knew that thing that was stuck to me would transfer to somebody else!" I snapped at her

"Watanuki, I had nothing to do with it" there was silence for a moment before she talked again "why are you so upset?" she asked

"...I feel bad about it..." I never wanted to pass that on to someone else...

"and why is that?" this time it was- I just realised that I never got her name- who answered.

"why is that?! okay so I'm sure that he had been thinking about how nice it would be to get rid of those things that are tracking him, but if it meant pushing them onto somebody else then it's another story!" the girl snapped making me look at her and replay her words in my mind for a moment before one thing snapped in my mind.

can she see spirits too?

"you do realise that spirit wasn't specificity his, spirits are always changing, always drifting to new places" I stiffened with a gasp. I saw Yuuko place another piece in her puzzle "when a person wishes deeply for something that wish has a power to call the thing into being, and that's what happened to the girl" I fell on my knees

"she wanted it that way...? but why? there isn't a single good thing about seeing them!" I stated, knowing probably more about that then I should. Yuuko got out of her chair and sat down next to me

"people are capable for wishing for anything they think they want, it could be happiness or unhappiness" that girl's words echoed in my mind

"_you should just be glad...that you can't see them_"

"we are all free to wish without limitation, we can even wish for things that will harm us. you'll soon learn that there are very few bounders in my line of work" she paused for a moment as I shook her hand off my cheek and got up and started walking away.

"your going home are you?" I ignored her before she called out my name "kimihero Watanuki," I stopped out of the habit "just remember, our meeting was destined" I didnt turn to face her as I asked

"Destined?"

"already the ties are forming, and we can do nothing to stop them. it does not matter how brief of a encounter it is, when two people meet they effect each other. the meeting will change their lives in some way and ties will form between them." I continued walking to the door "there is meaning in every event that happens in our lives, however small it may seem. and so there was meaning in our meeting today! try to remember that" I continued walking and I passed the girl that I met coming into the shop.

_SAKURA!_

I blinked and looked behind me for a moment. what was that just now? I shook my head as I grabbed my bag while putting on my shoes and walked out the door, sneaking one last look inside before closing the door. I'll think about what I heard later.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

on the walk back home from school I realised that I didn't have any money for shopping damn it...why does this shop have to be right here!? I thought as I glared at the fence of the shop. after a few moments I sucked in a small breath.

"I'm only going to get the money she owes me for the shopping, then I am REALLY leaving" I started stomping over to the shop taking a deep breath as I opened the door.

**just to let you guys know, I decided to make watanuki and soaryrn have a bit of a stronger connection due to Lyra/Sakura in the timeline so expect a tsubasa chronicles moment for most chapters when your in watanuki's POV. if you don't like the idea please don't flame.**

**if you sneezed during this fanfiction bless you. if you coughed during this fanfiction go home. peace off!**


	3. discontinued

Cybermen invashion

sorry about this people but I'm removing this story. I really hate it to be honest so I wrote a different fanfic which I am going to post today 'hopefully' but from now on this story is discontinued. sorry.


End file.
